Ducks
by DivergentNephil
Summary: Will hasn't gotten over his hatred, A.K.A fear of ducks, despite being married and with a child. What about when Gabriel tells him a way to get rid of the fearsome enemies? Based on the sentence at the end of CP2 when James Herondale talks about his father's continual battle with ducks.


**I know Anna is supposed to be older than James, but ignore that fact.**

**Based on the part in the epilogue where at Will's deathbed, his son told of a story where Will had kept up his continual battle with ducks by keeping them out of his pond.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Infernal Devices.**

* * *

"Will. Will calm down." Tessa smoothed back his dark hair and tried not to burst out laughing.

"Calm down? I can't! The stupid thing is staring at me!" His blue eyes were wide with real fear.

"Come back to bed." Tessa groaned in exasperation as he bolted up.

He glanced helplessly at the duck that had advanced closer. Tessa and him had been peacefully laying in bed, when Will heard it.

Quack.

Quick as a wink, he was sitting up, back ramrod straight, staring out the window at the monstrosity.

"Fine."

"Mom. What's dad doing?" James asked curiously.

Tessa watched through the window with twinkling eyes. "Acting crazy."

Indeed he was. Will was at this point in time, scrawling protective runes on the side of their pond. A few ducks watched from a far. He was muttering so loud the two could hear him. "Damn cannibal ducks. I hope they get blasted off the face of earth."

* * *

About a year later, though there had been many other incidents with Will and ducks, James again ran up to Tessa who was shape shifting to make the little ones laugh. He watched with amusement as she turned into Will. His mother looked ridiculous in her now ripped blue gown.

"Mother. It's father again." He had taken to calling them that, Tessa suspected it made him feel older. One day she would tell him, that growing up wasn't great. You would always grow older, but you can never be young again.

"Ducks?" She asked as her form rippled and she turned back into her normal, beautiful self.

"Yes."

Tessa handed her niece, Anna Lightwood, away to Cecily and got up. When she walked over to her son, Cecily followed.

"I'm not missing this for the world." She laughed.

James led them to the pool out back and the two ladies stopped in shock.

There was Will, doing some odd tribal dance in front of a dozen ducks. Gabriel was howling with laughter in the background.

Cecily yanked the door open, after handing the baby back to Tessa, and yanked Gabriel in by the ear.

"What did you tell my brother?" She demented. Tessa was wordlessly staring at her husband, who now looked to be chanting as well.

"That old tribes got rid of their fearsome enemies by doing a special dance and singing." He answered innocently. "He seems to think ducks fit into the fearsome enemy category."

Cecile's face cracked into a small smile, but then she lightly hit her husband on the arm.

"Hey!" Okay maybe not so lightly.

"Look what you've done! He looks like an absolute lunatic!" Tessa moaned. "The others are coming soon and I'm sure he will not stop until the ducks are gone. No matter how stupid we tell him he looks."

"Mom. I have found a new mundane weapon. It makes a lot of noise and might scare the ducks away."

"Oh James, have you been sneaking around the weapons room?" Tessa asked disapprovingly, despite the fact the fact she was following him, along with the Lightwoods.

"Maybe." He looked back mischievously.

They got to the room where James dashed to a space on the wall."

"Ah. A rifle." Gabriel smoothly took the weapon out of James' hands.

The four again marched to the pond behind Will. He didn't see them and was chanting so darn loud he didn't hear the gun go off. Gabriel had aimed it at the sky.

The ducks scattered, quaking and waddling away. Will stopped and looked at the retreating forms.

"Oh yeah fear me! Be glad Jem isn't here! You'd be in pies right now!" He turned around and saw his wife rolling on the ground laughing. His sister and Gabriel were supporting themselves because they were just about to fall over. James was holding Anna and looked like he was shaking with silent laughter.

Will stuck his nose up in the air. "Be quiet the lot of you or you'll go into the pie as well."

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
